Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne (codename Batman) is a crimefighting vigilante of Gotham & a founding member of the Justice League. He has also been a member of the League of Shadows prior to becoming Batman. He has taken on many proteges with most taking on the names of Robin & Batgirl. As Batman, he has served as leader of the Justice League from its founding day until he stepped down in 2009. He became the husband of Selina Kyle in 2013 after years of an off & on relationship. Background 1972 - 1980 Bruce was born sole heir to the Wayne Fortune of his parents, Dr. Thomas & Martha Wayne. Not only were the Waynes one of Gotham's elite families, they were also one of the most charitable. With his genuine intelligence, natural athleticism & his parents' immense wealthy splendor, Bruce lived a happy & privileged life. Though he had no problem making friends, Bruce found two lifelong ones in the family butler, Alfred Pennyworth & his father's best friend, Dr. Leslie Thompkins. 1980 - 1992 During their weekly movie night, his parents were killed by Joe Chill on June 8, 1980. Ever since that day, anyone that knew Bruce said he wasn't the same anymore. Instead of his family, he was the raised by Alfred per both of their request. As he grew up, he became more of the crime in Gotham & realized that his parents' death wasn't some anomaly. Because of this, Bruce decided that he would be the one to fix the issue. With his determination in school, Bruce was able to finish high school at the age of 16. He didn't care that in put him ahead of his peers, he was more focus on his education. He decided that he would go travel the world to learn the necessary skills to help him fight crime in Gotham. After graduation, he went to attend universities in Europe, all while studying under various experts. He still frequently visited Gotham to keep his social standing. He learned detective skills in London, forensics in France then tricks & illusions in Italy. He learned tricks & illusions under the great Giovanni Zatara. This marks his first meeting with his daughter, Zatanna, who was eleven years younger than him. After finishing in Europe in 18, he continued his travels elsewhere. He was taught martial arts in South America, Australia & Asia. 1992 - 1997 He returned to Gotham in June of 1992 after being away for 4 years. While there, he fell somewhat back into his old crowd which led to him reconnecting with his childhood friend & girlfriend, Julie Madison. They had a previous thing from when they were in high school but the timing was bad for them. Now, it seemed that all was right. Bruce had done his journey & Julie was attending college locally. Julie began to feel that she couldn't trust Bruce as he would not confide in her about his years away from Gotham. Deciding that she didn't want to be kept in the dark, she eventually broke up with Bruce. Feeling nothing was left for him in Gotham, he decided to leave Gotham for a new setting. Bruce eventually settled in New York City in May of 1993. He had been there for almost a year before he ran into Ducard, a man of many talents. He knew of Bruce's mission to help the world & offered him a way to do it. Then at 22, Bruce became part of the League of Shadows. Soon after, he realized Henri Ducard was an alias for Ra’s al Ghul. Bruce was then give the name "Alfaris," meaning the Knight. He soon began dating Ra's daughter Talia after being there for a couple of months. They tried to keep it a secret but Ra's knows everything that happens. He blessed their relationship & then named him his successor. After being there for a year (and committing many crimes & missions), Bruce finally realized that there goals were not aligned with each other. He made a decision to leave the League & subsequently, to leave Talia before they were to be married. Bruce made a break for it & returned to their respective cities. Bruce was back on the Gotham scene by October of 1996. He made his presence know to prevent any forthcoming attacks. He decided to take everything he learned while studying abroad & from the League to become a crimefighter. Of all days, he decided New Year's Eve would be his debut. He needed a name that would put fear in the hearts of criminal & so the Batman was born. 1997 - 2000 Shortly after his return to Gotham & the arrival of Batman, Bruce attended various events & began hosting many welcome home parties. At one of his many welcome home parties, Silver St. Cloud decided to start a conversation with him. Like him, she was also a socialite & one of Gotham's elite. They had met various times over the year but never had a real conversation. She became suspicious of his mysterious disappearances but fascinated by him as a whole. They began dating shortly after in January of 1997. Once word hit the street that Bruce had a new lady friend, Silver was kidnapped by none other than some mercenaries looking for a pay day. Batman was able to save the day & as Bruce, he tried to break up with Silver. It had only been a few months of them dating & her life was already in danger. She quickly surprised him with the revelation that she knew exactly who he was.. Batman. Realizing that she truly knew based on all of her information, he dropped the act but still wanted to end the relationship for her safety but she refused. Due to her stubbornness, the relationship continued. She played a key role in his daily life as both Bruce & Batman. She was actually the one that encouraged him to adopt Dick after he had witnessed their deaths at Haly's Circus. They became somewhat of a family in their own weird way. Dick had only been adopted for about 2 months when he figured out Bruce was Batman. He begged him to let him be his partner & after much debate, Bruce trained him. Dick took on the mantled of Robin in September of 1998. They worked well together, not even needed to say much because they easily understood one another. Bruce proposes to Silver on Valentine's Day of 1999. He truly felt that this was going to be it for him. He even debated taking a step back as Batman to focus more on being with Silver. But in the time leading up to wedding, he would still be busy as both Batman, the crimefighter & Bruce Wayne, the philanthropist, so Silver took the lead on planning their wedding with Bruce providing all contacts he had. Only three months into their engagement, Silver was kidnapped again but by a random man. Batman arrived, recognizing him as one of Bruce's business associates. He asked what his demands were but he said nothing more than "sssssslit" as he sliced her throat. Recognizing him as Onomatopoeia, Batman nearly crippled him before making his way to hear Silver's last words... "I love you Bruce." He kept to himself & only made appearance as Batman while Bruce Wayne never left the house. After four months, Bruce finally kicked his depression & began to regularly attend events again. He also gained another sidekick, Batgirl, later that year. 2000 - 2003 As Bruce Wayne, he began to become close to a news reporter, Charlotte Rivers. The relationship wouldn't last either as Bruce was still recovering. However, at one of the many events he attended, he would meet Diana. They had hit it off but Bruce maintained they stay friends due to Silver's death months before. But the next month, after another event, Diana ended up in Bruce's bed. They officially began dating some months before his 29th birthday. He felt he was rushing but Alfred told him Silver would be happy at him for finding happiness. As she was constantly going back & forth between Themyscira & Man's World, Bruce invited her to stay at the Wayne Manor. And if she didn't feel comfortable, she didn't have to but the offer was always on the table. She didn't take him up on it until a year into the relationship. She wanted to wait until they were serious & with their kids getting along well, it was perfect. The media was eating this story up as who would've thought the playboy would be dating the Princess of Themyscira? Together, they both help create the Justice League with other superheroes some time later after the Appelaxian Invasion. They formed the team as a means to stop crime & all acts of violence on a larger scale. Plus they realized that some threats were too large for just one of them to handle. Later that year, Bruce & Diana gave something else for the media to talk about. On their two year anniversary, Bruce adopted Diana's ten year old daughter Aresia. He had come to view her as his own & the kids did as well. 2003 - 2009 Shortly after the forming of Justice League, Dick & Barbara (along with the other sidekicks) started the Titans as a younger version of the Justice League so that they could go on missions themselves. His relationship with Dick became estranged over the next year with Dick away with the Titans so much. Arguments began getting worse until they hit a breaking point after Dick led a break in at CADMUS that released Match A1. After coming to blows, Dick left for Blüdhaven & became Nightwing. Bruce felt really alone during this time as him & Diana had broken up earlier that year. He decided to mostly do solo missions as he felt he needed time to himself. But in March of 2005, Batman happened upon a Jason Todd trying to steal wheels off of the Batmobile. Instead of turning him in, he decides to help him. As Bruce Wayne, he tried to get him placed in a school for troubled youth but decided to take on the tole himself & adopts him. Unlike Dick, he taught him crimefighting as he feels that if he doesn't help him then he'll become part of the crime problem. Jason became the second Robin but that only lasted for a year before his tragic death at the hands of Joker in October of 2006. His death was the first event to bring tears to Bruce's eyes since his parent's death. He decided to swear off partners after this as he felt filled with guilt over what happened. However, Bruce ended up making Tim Drake the new Robin almost a year after Jason's death. It wasn't long after that they agreed he would go as Red Robin as to not touch Jason'e legacy. Unknown to Bruce, Tim was essentially living on his own with both of his parents dead & his stepmother in intensive care after witness his dad's death. Once Bruce figured out the truth, he offered to adopt Tim & pay for his stepmother's bills. Bruce then had Tim accepted the offer & officially became Bruce Wayne's son in late 2007. He also joined the Titans to get extra training. Bruce wanted him to join so that he would get training under Dick but he had just started a new team, The Team. Bruce sent Dick his approval & praise for his initiative which eventually led to them rekindling their relationship the next year. Things were beginning to look brighter for Bruce as he had a great relationship with one son & was mending his relationship with another. Only some months after Tim's adoption, he made another addition to the family with Cassandra Cain in April of 2008. He had knew her from before from the League of Shadows & he also had trained under her father, David Cain. 2009 - 2011 Shortly after Spoiler came around the Bat Family, they had caught a break with the new masked vigilante targeting the criminal organizations towards the end of the summer. After two & a half years of run-ins, Batman ended up in a fight him & after the vigilante beat Batman, he unmasked him then revealed himself as Jason Todd. Once making himself known, Jason immediately disappeared into the night & Bruce was stunned. He recruited the help of Dick & they went to search for him without telling anyone as they didn't want get people's hopes up. This didn't go over that well as he had just recruited Spoiler onto the team but he had Tim help her out. After 8 months, they were able to bring Jason back but there was some distance that needed to be maintained at the request of Jason. Instead of the Titans, Jason joined the Team as he didn't have the same hero mentality as before. Bruce supported him in this decision but always got on his back about the amount of force he used. Even after joining the Team, it wasn't until months later that he decided to officially rejoin the Bat Family. Seeing his son getting a second chance at life made him want to give Selina another (probably like her hundredth) chance at them. She had recently became more of a vigilante or she just stayed away from crime all together. 2011 - Present Missing data. Relationships * Dick Grayson: Adopted son. Bruce adopted Dick when he was 12 after witnessing his parents' death. He trained him so that he wouldn't become brooding like him. They argued a lot on how to do things but had respect for each other. After years of fighting, Dick left the Bat Family to go solo as Nightwing & move to Blüdhaven. They remained distant for the next couple of years until 2008. * Jason Todd: Adopted son. Jason was adopted at 14 after trying to steal the wheels off the Batmobile. Bruce recognized the anger & impulsivity in him & wanted him to channel it. Sadly, his impulsiveness led to his tragic death when he was 16 at the hands of the Joker. Unknown at the time, he was resurrected some time after but worked under an alias for the next 4 years. After returning as Jason, their relationship was strained as he was upset Bruce didn’t kill the Joker & replaced him with Tim. Since then, they've resolved most of their issues. * Aresia Prince: 'Adopted daughter. They grew close during his relationship with Diana as he was the only father figure she ever knew. At 30, he adopted her when she was 10. After his & Diana’s break up, she would still frequently stay with them. * 'Tim Drake: Adopted son. Of all his sons, they got along the smoothest, mostly due to Tim's personality. In a way, Bruce tried to redeem himself after Jason's death with Tim. * Damian Wayne: Son. Born unbeknownst to Bruce in 2005, they didn’t meet until 2013. Their relationship was complicated but has gotten much better with him living in the Wayne Manor. Romantic Relationships * Julie Madison: They had their first run at a relationship from 1985 to 1987 before Bruce left to study abroad. They were after his subsequent return in 1992. They entered into a whirlwind romance. After dating for 8 months, Bruce proposed. The next month, she left him & the ring as she had to flee the country due to her dad’s mob ties. * Talia al Ghul: In the summer of 1994, Bruce joined the League of Shadows & began dating Talia shortly after his arrival. After a blessing from Ra’s, the two were to be married shortly after. Bruce eventually left the League & Talia in 1996 before they had a chance to be married. After some lonely times, Bruce & Talia had a one nights stand in 2004 which unknowing to Bruce, led to Damian’s birth. * Silver St. Cloud: Bruce began dating Silver in 1997 after meeting her at his welcome home party. The billionaire playboy philanthropist & the beautiful socialite. As he was guilt ridden over Talia, it took persuasion from Alfred for them to date. But once they began dating, he quickly fell for her. After he witnessed the Grayson's fall to their deaths, Silver helped Bruce adopt Dick. After dating for almost two years, Bruce proposed. Three months later, in the midst of their wedding planning, Silver was killed by Onomatopoeia. * Charlotte Rivers * Diana Prince: They first met in the fall of 2000 when Diana was in Gotham on Themyscira business. The next year, after spending a night together, they began dating. She was welcomed into the family with ease & even trained some in Amazonian combat. During that time, Bruce also grew close to her daughter. On their two year anniversary, he adopted Aresia. Their relationship eventually came to end after three years as the love between them was no longer romantic. * Vesper Fairchild * Selina Kyle: Since 2004, they’ve been in an on & off relationship which was mostly sexual in nature but eventually became emotional. It began between the masks but would spill into their civilian identities. After five years of back & forth, Bruce ended in. In 2011, the two would officially started dating after she remained away from crime for the last year. He eventually proposed & they were married on their two year anniversary. Powers & Abilities * Peak Human Condition * Movement ** Master Acrobat ** Stealth ** Escapology ** Speed * Computer Hacking * Genius Level Intellect: He finished high school at 16 & probably could've did it at 15. * Investigation * Leadership * Tactical Analysis * Tracking * Intimidation * Prestidigitation * Weaponry * Wealth * Multilingualism: Bruce is fluent in Spanish, Portuguese, Dari, Chinese & Greek. He also understands American sign language & can hold a conversation in Italian as well as other languages. Weaknesses * Single Mindedness: Bruce's drive to protect Gotham has been used against him multiple times. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 6 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 2 * Weapons: Level 6 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 7 * Fighting Ability: Level 7 Trivia *Bruce Wayne is a multi-billionaire & is still gaining more wealth. *He learned martial arts at at Nanda Parbat. *He bought the Wildcat Gym for Ted Grant as a thank you for being one of his teachers. *After his break up with Diana, he had sex with Talia which led to Damian's birth. *He has had romantic relations with Julie Madison, Penumbra, Talia al Ghul, Lois Lane, Silver St. Cloud, Charlotte Rivers, Diana Prince, Vicki Vale, Jaina Hudson, Jezebel Jet & Vesper Fairchild then finally Selina Kyle. *He still does not know of Athanasia's existence. *He remains level headed in extreme situations. The only exception is when someone he truly cares about is in immense danger or close to death. *No matter how he is feeling, he always speaks in a monotone voice. *He is a natural born leader, which is why he was elected to be the leader of the Justice League. Another reasons is because he would be unbiased. *Bruce has been engaged four times but married once. * Barbara has a running joke about who can adopt the most kids; Bruce or Oliver? * Bruce rarely drinks alcohol. Dick mentioned that he's seen Bruce drink less times than he can count on one hand. * His favorite meal is Mulligatawny soup. * Some names given to him over the years are The Dark Knight, The Caped Crusader, The Bat & World's Greatest Detective. * Bruce has mastered the skill of compressing a full night's sleep into a little more than three hours. * Outside of Alfred & his children, he trusts Clark & Diana the most. * He deduced Clark's identity with his detective skills. After revealing he knew who he was, Clark used his x-ray vision to find out he was Bruce Wayne. * Batman has a power ranking of 268, classifying him as Threat Level 6. Notes * His origin story is a combination of the comics, shows & movies. * All of his romantic interests have played his romantic interests at one point in the comics or shows. * Selina was chosen to be his ultimate love as they're always connected in every canon & she's the only person that he's married. He also married Talia (although he was unconscious) but their relationship was very serious. * Clark & Bruce figuring out each other's identity is a nod to the DCAU. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Category:Bat Family Category:League of Shadows Category:Wayne Enterprises Category:Daily Planet Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Leadership Category:Wealth Category:Multilingualism Category:Selina Kyle's Love Interests Category:Diana Prince's Love Interests Category:Threat Level 6